


Black Rings

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Kylo has new piercings and wants Finn to see them





	Black Rings

**Author's Note:**

> just idea I had chatting with tumblr friends

Finn yawned as he walked over to his door. Kylo texted him about a  _surprise_ , Finn still questioning why Kylo had to show him at 11 pm instead of next day.  _Whatever bet it's something lame._ Opening the door was Kylo grinning like a child hands behind his back.

" I didn't think you open the door."

" Me neither but here we are. This better be worth it man."

Letting Kylo come inside, Finn sat on the sofa waiting for whatever Kylo wanted to show. Kylo unzipped his jacket setting it aside and just stood in front of Finn. " Well what you think?" Finn arched his eyebrow confused not sure what he's suppose to be seeing. " You don't see it?" Finn shook his head in confusion, pouting Kylo took off his shirt Finn gasped. Kylo had his nipples pierced, both had a black metal hooped ring. It suited Kylo nicely, kinda hot too, " Pretty cool yeah?" Finn just nodded his head still staring at the pierced buds. Finn had so many questions on his mind he couldn't help but ask.

" Okay why?"

" Well I was going to get a tattoo but they have  special on piercings. So why not."

" How long it take?"

" Not long about an hour."

" DId it hurt? Does it hurt now?"

" Surprisingly no. Now feels little bruised but nothing painful."

" C-can I touch it?"

Kylo snorted as if he expected that question to be asked. He sat down next to him gesturing Finn it was okay. Finn scooted bit closer slowly lifting his arms to touch Kylo's chest. Licking his lips Finn touched on of the rings inspecting it. Holding it loosely he gave the ring a tug, Finn quickly looked up at Kylo thinking he heard a moan. " You okay?" Kylo said nothing nodding his head, his long hair was covering his eyes Finn kept going.  Going to the other ring Finn decided to a light tug and this Kylo moaned louder. Finn dropped his hands concerned he was hurting his friend. " D-Don't stop." Kylo was blushing, Finn wanted to get a better look at his boyfriend's face but Kylo laid down arm resting over his eyes.  _So shy now_.  Finn palmed Kylo's chest for a  moment soon lend down sucking one of the pierced buds. " AH fUCK!"  Kylo became a loud mess as Finn pulled on the ring using his teeth. Finn would alternate between biting, sucking, and pulling drinking in all the noise Kylo made. " F-Finn I'm-" Finn moved up to kiss him, Kylo mewled into the kiss both stopped heavily panting. Finn laughed resting his head on Kylo's chest. 

" That's....one hell of surprise Ren."

" Knew you loved it. Money well spent."

" Hey....you got any other piercings?"

" No why?"

" Weeelll they say getting pierced is addicting. And I think a prince Albert look pretty hot on you."

" Hmm to suck or fuck on?"

" Yes!"

"  I'll think about." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
